Helpless
by carcrash-romance
Summary: (complete) morgan finally has a happy life but then some one from hunters past comes back wanting revenge. a chain of dangerous events soon take morgans life out of her hands. can hunter save her?
1. wanting a wedding

Well I have a new story here. I took off dark soul. Sorry but I didn't think it was that good. I might put it back up because I still have all the chapters on my computer. If you want to finish that lame story let me know!  
**************************************************************  
  
'Hunter!' I cried. 'We have to go if we are going to catch the car!' today was the day Mary K was getting married. Her husband was a rich man in a law firm named Jason Stiles. I'd met him once or twice and he seemed nice, with genuine love for Mary K. Completely different from Bakker. It had been four years since he tried to rape her. She was a smart 22 year old in a business firm. I thought she was kind of young. I was 24 and lived with Hunter now. I had left my parents house years ago.  
  
I heard pounding on the stairs as Hunter walked down in a tux. 'Hey.' He greeted me. 'Do we have to go now?' 'Yes!' I told him. 'What happened to that famous clock in your head?' he glared at me and said 'Lets go.'  
  
'Oh, wow!' I gasped. The church was amazing. 'Morgan!' I looked behind me and saw Mary K running to me. 'We have to change!' and I was whisked to the rooms.  
  
I stood at the side of the priest, looking for Mary K. Then the music started. It was a beautiful ceremony but it brought tears to my eyes. Would Hunter and I ever be doing this? I knew he loved me but he never proposed. Was he ever going to? I wanted a wedding too.  
  
Lost in my thoughts I almost didn't notice them slip on the rings. If I didn't notice the bells and confetti would have gotten me. Luckily Mary K didn't notice. I smiled and hugged her. She was married. Would I ever be?  
**********************************************************  
1 month later  
  
'Happy birthday, Morgan!' Hunter said, snuggling with me under the covers. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss. 'So, what are we doing on my birthday? Now that I'm twenty five?' 'Well,' he started 'it's a surprise.' I got ready and met Hunter in the kitchen.  
  
'Happy birthday again!' he cried. He handed me to slips of paper. Soon I saw that they were airplane tickets and I looked at them slowly. 'We're going to see them!?' I meant Robbie and Bree. When Hunter and I moved in together they moved to California. Bree became a model and was still beautiful with a gorgeous set of twin girls. I hadn't seen them in at least a year.  
  
'Thank you so much Hunter.' 'Even better,' he told me 'there first class.' I threw my arms around him. I finally had a normal blood witch life and I was going to see my absolute best friends. I had a lot to tell them. 


	2. california

Want reviews! Hope you liked the last chapter!  
**************************************************  
  
'Morgan! You packed and ready?' 'Almost!' I was so happy I was going to see Bree again! 'Hunter, I'm ready! Let's go!'  
  
I clipped my seat belt and leaned back. Hunter had pulled out a book and started reading. 'Morgan, love, you should do something except stare. It's a three hour flight.' He said with a smile. I punched his arm playfully and grabbed a book I had bought at Practical Magick about spellcraft. Ever since I got initiated four years ago I had been reading tons of spellcraft and herb books.  
  
Last week Alyce repaid Afton and now she could do what she wanted with her money. She gave me a few books on discount because of her happy mood and threw a huge party with The Fianna again. It was too bad Bree wasn't there. I got her a signed CD. She loved The Fianna.  
  
I brought three books that were pretty long so by the end of the flight I had only finished one. I stepped out of the plane and put on a pair of sunglasses to protect my eyes against the glare of the sun and walked onto the shuttle that would take us to the airport.  
  
Once we got there we headed to baggage claim. It took us at least half an hour to find ours. It took another twenty minutes to hail a cab and half an hour to find Bree's house. 'Hunter, does Bree know were coming?' 'Of course! She paid for your ticket.' I looked at him. 'How long have you been planning this?' 'At least three months.' He said smiling. I reached over and gave him a hug. 'That'll be twenty three dollars please.' Said the cab driver. I paid him and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and rang the bell.  
  
'Robbie, can you get that?' I heard Bree shout through the door. I smiled. Bree never liked getting the door. The door opened and I came face to face with Robbie. 'Oh, my Goddess.' I said slowly. He was holding a small baby girl. She looked at least two years old with light blond hair and blue eyes. 'You guys had a BABY?!'  
*************************************************  
  
'Robbie, who is it? Morgan!' I almost didn't notice Bree. I was still shocked about the baby. 'Oh!' said bree, giving a silky laugh. 'I see you have met Anika Morgan Gruevitch.'I whirled to face Hunter. 'WHY didn't you tell me?!' he tried to fight back a laugh. 'I wanted it to be a surprise.' I glared at him and turned to face Bree. 'Your baby's middle name is Morgan?' this was way too much. 'Well, duh!' said Bree laughing. 'Come on in.'  
  
'You, Bree Warren, are very surprising.' She laughed at me. 'Don't you mean the soon to be Bree Gruevitch?' she asked, extending her hand. My jaw dropped at the sight of a gorgeous white gold diamond ring. 'How long?' I demanded. 'Two weeks.' She replied. 'This is way too much!' I cried. 'There's more!' 'What now!?' I shouted. 'Were going back to New York!' I screamed. 'That's awesome!' Robbie, being the gentleman had taken our bags upstairs and made some tea and led us to the family room.  
  
As we sat there, drinking, we all made plans about Bree's wedding. 'Morgan?' Bree asked 'Will you be my bridesmaid?' I felt tears come to my eyes, 'Do you even have to ask?' I asked. She smiled. 'Well I have an idea. When we moved I still kept up with Tarot Cards. You want a reading?' 'Sure. Why not?' I answered. I had a question I need to be answered. *************************************************************************  
and the chapter is done! Can you guys guess what the question is?! 


	3. bad predictions

I have updated!!!!!!!!!!! I want reviews!! Come on!!! Hit that little button!!!!! ***************************************************************************  
  
'Ok, Morgan, I'm gonna give you a three card spread. That good?' I thought. 'Yeah, that'll be great.' She split the deck into three piles and told me to put them back together in any order. Then she had me split it into three piles again. As I was she said 'Think hard about you question.' That wasn't hard. It had been all I could think about. After I split them she took the first card from each pile.  
  
She studied them and said 'I'm not sure if this is any good.' This worried me. 'Show me what they mean!' I demanded.  
  
'Well, this card,' she said pointing to the first one. 'means wanting something.' That would be the wedding. 'The second card means happiness, so it will probably come true. It's the third one that worries me. It shows that the happiness will soon turn to sadness, danger. Have you had any bad feelings lately?' 'No, none at all.' I said, looking to Hunter. 'Well,' I said lightly 'it's probably nothing.' While I was saying this I witched messaged Hunter *Let's pretend to be tired. We can talk about this in the room.*  
  
I gave a huge fake yawn. 'Bree, can we go to sleep? We need to sleep off a little jet lag.' 'Sure!' she said brightly. 'Robbie, show them the guest rooms.'  
**********************************************************  
  
I fell down on the bed and automatically Hunter fell down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and mine went to his waist.  
  
While he was stroking my hair he said 'What do you think the cards meant?' 'I don't know. Do you think anything will happen to me, us?' 'I don't think so. And I promise nothing will happen to you.' He said, bending down to kiss me. I kissed him back, hard, feeling his hands go down to my waist. We broke apart and feel asleep in each others arms.  
  
I woke up to the sound of sizzling and buzzing. I checked the clock and saw that we had been asleep for 4 hours. Hunter stirred. He didn't sleep that deep. He opened his eyes and said 'How long have we been asleep?' 'Four hours. Let's go downstairs. I think Bree is cooking something.'  
  
We managed to get up and walk down to the kitchen to some delicious smells. 'Hey, guys.' Robbie greeted me. 'Its dinner time and we got burritos.' 'Yum.' Hunter and I said at the same time. Dinner lasted a long time and soon we were yawning and we all went to bed.  
************************************************************  
Hunter's POV  
  
I was running in a field surrounded by dankness as I was running a female voice said 'Hunter, you will pay! Not with your life but hers!' 'Who is she!!?' I cried. 'You will not be warned!' the voice shouted.  
  
I woke up panting and sweating. Morgan was next to me, sleeping peacefully. This made me fall back to sleep. And I started dreaming again.  
  
I was in the field again. This time I felt like I was running to something. As I got to the edge of the field I saw someone. I ran closer, squinting, and soon I saw who she was.  
  
'NOOOOO!' I woke up screaming again. 'Not her!!!' 


	4. telling

Ok! So what do you guys think of this story!?!??!!? What about the other?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Reviews!!!!! *************************************************************************  
Morgan's POV  
  
'NOOOOOOOOO! Not her!' were the sounds I woke up to. Hunter and sat up and was panting and sweating. His face was a mask of shock, 'Hunter?' I asked worriedly. 'Are you ok?' he was silent for a moment then he said shakily 'I think I know what the tarot reading was about.'  
  
*********************************************************  
  
We all sat in the living room. We had gotten Bree and Robbie up. I nudged Hunter, my signal to have him start explaining. 'Well, remember that reading? Well it was just for Morgan, it was also for me as well. I had two dreams last night. The first one I was in a field surrounded by darkness. I heard a female voice saying that I would pay. Not with my life but hers. I asked who she was and then the voice said I wouldn't be warned. I had another dream after that. I was in the field but this time I felt like I was running to something. Then I saw who it was. Who was going to attack us.'  
  
'Who was it?' I asked. He took a deep breath before he answered. 'It was Justine.' My breath came out in ragged gasps and I felt the blood leave my face. I jumped up and ran tour room, close to crying. Justine?! Why her? The last time we had to deal with her was eight years ago. Why didn't she just leave us alone, forget about Hunter? The last eight years had been peaceful. Ever since Hunter had kissed her I sometimes felt a tiny bit insecure every now and then. Knowing Hunter might love another broke my heart.  
  
I sat on the bed crying. Now I knew how Hunter felt when I came to Cal. I felt Hunter come up the stairs and I threw a delay spell at the door to stall him. I need a few more seconds. Soon I felt him dismantle the spell and he walked in. I was still crying but I had it under control. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me in his warm embrace. He was rocking me back and forth.  
  
I eventually was able to look at him and I asked him one thing 'Do you still love her? Be honest.' He looked me in the eye and said 'I don't know, Morgan. But I promise you one thing. Even if I did I could never love her the way I love you.' For some reason this only made me cry harder. He stayed this and let me cry as long as I needed.  
  
When I finally stopped I looked at Hunter and said 'I love you. I need to be able to trust you and I do.' In response Hunter leaned down and kissed me passionately and I wrapped my arms around his neck and his drifted to my waist. I kissed him back without hesitation. If Justine would come she would come. We could fight her. But one more thing nagged at my head. Was Justine coming for him or for me?  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	5. truths

I send out big thanks to my faithful reviewers!!!! I love the reviews!!!!!! If you want to say anything critical feel free!!!!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I broke apart from Hunter's kiss and asked him 'Who do you think Justine is coming for? I pretty sure it's me.' He sighed and said 'Let's go outside.'  
  
We went to the spacious back yard and I went to an old weeping willow. It was so old the drooping branches went to the ground all around in think green curtains. I pulled Hunter through the leaves and sat down on the dry green grass. He sat down next to me.  
  
'Where are Bree and Robbie?' I asked. 'They went out shopping. I told them I would get you.' He answered. I sighed then grabbed a stick next to me. I stood up and drew a circle around us. I pulled Hunter in to the middle and said 'We need to work a spell.'  
  
'What kind?' he asked. 'A spell to bring an enemy to us. I'm sick of waiting for the enemy coming to us. We're going to make her come to us sooner.' I'd seen this spell in the book I was reading on the plane. I didn't think it would be any use. It was a very simple one that needed you to chant something in Gaelic three times. 'Menach bis. Thèo kar miòr. Seol met ke ile.' I repeated these words until Hunter had them in his head and we repeated them three times, thinking of Justine.  
*************************************************  
Hunter's POV  
  
I felt guilty coming from me. Thank the goddess Morgan couldn't feel them since see was working with the spell. She didn't know that I had something to make the spell easier. We had made so many enemies that even though we were focusing on her. It could bring anyone to us. Morgan had her enemies and I had mine form being a Seeker.  
  
I had never told Morgan about this. She told me about knowing Ciaran's true name but I didn't tell her about Justine's.  
  
As we were saying the spell I whispered her true name, with a small spell to bring the person to us. I said as an underlying whisper. As I sent it out I thought 'Forgive me, Morgan.'  
************************************************  
Morgan's POV  
  
As I was chanting the spell I swear I felt something weird, like something I had felt before, just not like this. Where had I felt it before?  
  
When we finished Hunter stood up and brushed himself off. It was now I felt some waves of tension coming form him. I figured it was because of Justine. He was always like this when we had enemies. We went into the kitchen and grabbed some goodies.  
  
We ate in silence, feeling the energy flow back into us. I was the first one to speak. 'Hunter, is my whole life going to be like this? Because if it is I swear I am going to go mad!'  
  
He let me rant on. I was ranting mostly because I needed to get these things out. He seemed to know and let me go on without interrupting. Then he took my hand and pulled me into his arms.  
  
As I sat their, with my heard on his chest I knew what the strange feeling I'd felt in the spell was.  
  
I pulled my self away from him. 'You knew?! You knew her true name?! When we were stripping Ciaran of his powers you made me tell. You said that we needed to trust each other. Clearly you meant I had to tell you everything. You sick hypocrite! You make me tell you everything but you can't do the same for me? You sick, twisted little bastard! Get out of my sight!'  
With these last words I pushed him out the backyard door that was in the kitchen, slammed and locked the door. Then I ran up the stairs, blocking myself so he couldn't send me witch messages.  
*********************************************  
  
I know this seems like a stupid thing to argue over but in book 12 Hunter seemed angry when he found out Morgan knew Ciaran's true name. I'm not trying to make Hunter a bad person! And the next chapter JUSTINE comes in! Action next chapter! 


	6. taken

Corcra, I'm really sorry that I can't write the long chapters like every one else can and thank you sooooooo much for your reviews!!! (Don't worry. I wasn't being mean. ;) On with the show! ***********************************************************************  
  
I ran up the stairs blindly, sobbing. When I got to our room I flung the door open, locked it, and fell on the bed. 'Why?' I sobbed. 'Why did he lie to me? Why was he dishonest? I can't believe he would do this to me! That sick bastard!'  
  
I grabbed a glass of water I had left on the dresser and flung it hard in to the wall, hearing it shatter. Then I took a small mirror I had and flung that even harder. I was panting hard but then fell on the bed, sobbing again and screamed 'Why, Hunter Niall? Why?' I knew he could hear me form the back yard but I wouldn't let him send me some witch messages.  
  
When I didn't get an answer I flung a small spell that would give him a quick shot of pain. When he didn't answer me I had another break down. I was so emotionally bothered that I couldn't use my senses or any magick. I would need to do a calming spell.  
  
That moment, when I couldn't use any magick a large tornado like thing appeared in the corner of the room. Then a woman stepped out of it. She was shorter than me with red hair and pale, ivory skin. She smiled and said 'Hello Morgan.  
****************************************************  
Hunter's POV  
  
I sat under the weeping willow, feeling like a guilty piece of crap. I don't know why I never told her before.  
  
I heard Morgan scream from our room 'Why, Hunter Niall? Why?' I didn't have an answer to that. I would have sent her a witch message but she would let me.  
  
In order to punish me for not answering she sent a quick shot of pain. I let out a small yelp and buried my face in my hands. Then I felt a major surge of power and I looked up. it was coming from our room.  
*****************************************************  
Morgan's POV  
  
'Who are you?!' I demanded. I still couldn't use my magick. 'Well, I think you know me. You did use a spell to bring me to you.' 'Justine?' I gasped. 'Good guess.' Then she used a binding spell on me. I couldn't get out of it. *Hunter?! Help!* I messaged to him.  
*******************************************  
Hunter's POV  
  
I ran to our room and used a spell to unlock the door. 'Justine?!' I cried. She was holding Morgan in a binding spell. 'Hello Hunter. Say goodbye.' And then she swept Morgan in to the tornado and vanished. *Bree! Robbie! Get over here! I think the readings come true!* I messaged them. Then I sat on the bed all alone, thinking about Morgan.  
  
***************************************************  
Morgan's POV  
When Justine pulled me in to the tornado she put a sleeping spell on me. She dragged me into some chamber and left me there.  
  
When I finally woke up I was chained to a wall. Justine had put a spell on me so that's I couldn't use my powers to undo the chains. I struggled, tried to send witch messages, and eventually broke down crying.  
  
About an hour later Justine came down with a pleased smile on her face. I wanted to spit at her. 'Let me go!' she laughed 'I don't think so.' She sat down in front of me. 'Let's have a talk.'  
****************************************  
Ok!!! Sorry if the POV's changing confused you. 


	7. close

Ok just to let you know the reason Morgan flipped out with Justine's true name was because she feels really insecure about her and Morgan knows that a true name is something really personal and Morgan doesn't know that Hunter got the name from his dad so she thinks that Hunter knew it because Justine really trusted him.  
*****************************************************************  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
'Let's have a chat.' said Justine, sitting in front of me. 'I talk and you listen. Ok Morgan? I came for you because I loved Hunter, he kissed me and left me for you. I won't kill you, yet. I want Hunter here. I want to show him pain. The kind of pain I felt. Bye.' She said with an evil smile.  
  
I sat there for a minuet. I still hadn't gotten use to being here so it took a while for me to process all this. Oh great. Here I was, chained, to a wall, unable to use my magick, held captive by a crazy woman and she was going to kill me and my soul mate. Life was just dandy.  
  
I sat there for hours, trying to undo the spell but it was all in vain. I started crying and I cried my self to sleep.  
  
**********************************  
Hunter's POV  
  
I paced around the family room, waiting for Bree and Robbie. My soul mate was some where out there, held captive by a woman who couldn't move on. Life was just dandy. When they came in the room I grabbed them and pulled them on the couch.  
  
'Morgan's been kidnapped!' I told them. Their jaws fell. 'What?!' Bree cried. 'You idiot! You're a witch! You were here! Morgan's even stronger than you! If she couldn't protect herself you could at the least!' she jumped and brought her arm back to slap me but Robbie jumped up and stopped her. She took a deep breath and sat down on the couch and started crying and soon Robbie joined her.  
  
'How can we find her?' Robbie asked. 'I don't know.' I told them. 'I doubt we could scry for her and it would be hard to find her any other way.' I felt terrible. I wished I told her sooner. My feelings for Justine had changed so much. In the beginning, when I first met her I thought she was a beautiful, educated witch and now I was ready to pound her into the ground.  
  
I said 'Guys, let do a circle.' I had an idea that probably wouldn't work but it was worth a shot. I drew the circle, used my cups that I had brought with me filled with the elements and put my lueg in the center. 'Guys,' I explained 'I have an idea. You know about scrying and I know that you haven't done it yet. You know how to transfer energy. I need you guys to send your energy to the lueg and I will scry from there. It might not work but we need to try it.  
  
I started the circle by invoking the Goddess and asking her to help us in the circle. We started by doing some simple breathing exercises to help make it easier to send energy but also to get rid of negative energy or I might get some.  
  
When I got all of their pure energy I started to scry, thinking of Morgan. The face of the lueg went all cloudy but soon it cleared and I saw Morgan.  
**************************************************  
Morgan's POV  
  
When I woke up it was still dark. I wanted to cast my senses out but I still couldn't. I wished I could see Hunter.  
  
All of a sudden I felt something. Kind of like a twitch and I realized it was Hunter. Magick didn't tell me it was my soul mate. He was scrying for me. If I said something he would be able to hear me. 'Hunter! I'm in some basement. I think its Justine's house. Try to look outside the house and see the street because I have no idea where I am but I think we're still in California. I'm sorry that's all I can tell you but hurry up before she finds out!' I felt him stop focusing on me. I hoped he could find a location. 'Please find me.' I thought.  
********************************************  
Hunter's POV  
  
When I saw Morgan I wanted desperately to talk to her, to touch her. When she felt me scrying for her she said 'Hunter! I'm in some basement. I think its Justine's house. Try to look outside the house and see the street because I have no idea where I am but I think we're still in California. I'm sorry that's all I can tell you but hurry up before she finds out!'.  
  
I focused and found my self in front of the house. I saw what number it was and looked around for a street sign. When I found it I saw that it was a California address. I brought myself out of the lueg.  
  
'I found her.' I said. 'Where?' asked Bree and Robbie, looking drained for giving me their energy.  
  
'Half an hour drive.' I answered. 'She's nearly in our grasp.'  
  
********************************************************************  
I hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews!! 


	8. findings

Thank you Corcra, Castra, Wake-Robin, Winter-Raven43 and all the other people who have submitted reviews. I love reviews!!!! *Wink Wink* on and Corcra, about change of destiny, sorry about the fight scene. I'm not too good at writing and all that kind of stuff so I am hoping to improve. And I made Morgan's reaction to Hunter different because Cal isn't there to make him seem evil and she saw him first. In the book Hunter acted like a jackass when he first talked to Moragn. Sorry! *********************************************************************  
Morgan's POV  
  
After my quick chat with Hunter I felt so nervous. Would Hunter find out my location before Justine sensed him? Justine was no where near as powerful as me but she wasn't weak. Hunter could probably beat her, without her true name, and Hunter was pretty strong. So she was probably a few points weaker than him.  
  
The only thing that kept me from getting out was the damping spell she put on my powers and the sigils on the cuffs that were on my wrist. So even if I did remove the damping spell I wouldn't be able to get the sigils off. The sigils would reflect any magick on them so the only thing that would unlock them was a key and Justine probably had that. I thought of all my enemies. We handled Ciaran, Cal, Selene, Alisa's powers we under control. If Justine wasn't the last enemy I would got out and kill them all. Anything for my power and boyfriend to stop making me a target.  
  
A few minutes later Justine came down the stairs. 'Comfortable?' she asked. My answer was to spit in her face. She threw a small ball of witch fire at me but I dodged it and watched it burn the wall. She laughed 'I wouldn't do that again.' She said. Then she walked off. I wondered when she would have an actual conversation with me.  
**********************************  
Hunter's POV  
  
I sat on the sofa with Bree and Robbie. I needed Da. He would know what to do because I sure as hell didn't. I knew where Morgan was but it wasn't safe. *Da? Where are you?* I witched messaged him. I waited a few minuets before I heard his answer. *San Francisco. Why?* *I'm in L.A and I have a major problem. Can you get over here in a few hours?* *Sure.*  
  
I got up and announced 'My da's coming here in a few hours. He'll know what to do. For now we should get some rest and sleep if we can. No point of rescuing her if we can't stand up.' I went to my room and Bree and Robbie went to theirs but I knew that none of us would be sleeping.  
****************************************  
  
A few hours later I felt Da come up and I went downstairs to let him in, sighing with relief, but when I was at the door I flung it open, grabbed my shocked father, and flung him on the couch. 'Da, Morgan's been kidnapped.' 'What?!' he exclaimed. 'Tell me all of it.'  
  
I took a deep breath before starting. 'Remember Justine Corceau from Canada?' he nodded. 'Well, she came and took her.' 'That's it?' he asked. 'Well, not exactly. I never told Morgan I knew Justine's true name and we had a fight. I guess Morgan's emotions we a bit bothered to fight Justine. I know where Morgan is being held but I don't know if I should go to Justine. I might be a trap.'  
  
'Well' he said looking at me. 'I think it might a bit reckless to go after Justine but since you know her true name it might be safe. I think you should take Bree and Robbie. It might seem stupid but they could help. They have been magick for quite some time and they might be able to help. I know it sounds stupid but trust me.' 'Ok.' I said. 'I am going to go now and get them. You stay here.' he opened his mouth to protest but I held up my hand to stop him. 'Don't even bother Da. I am not letting you go.'  
  
I went upstairs to get Bree and Morgan. 'We're going to get her and you guys are coming with me.'  
  
******************************************  
  
We got in Bree's car and I used a map to find the house. I still didn't like taking Bree and Robie but they also insisted they go so I had to take them. They loved Morgan almost as much as I did after all.  
  
We walked up to the house and I used an unlocking spell to get into the house. Hen I remembered it looked like Morgan was being held in a kind of shed out back. I took Bree and Robbie to the back yard and saw a quaint looking cottage like build that seemed like it had two small floors. It was guarded with a heck of a lot of spells but with Bree and Robbie's help we got through them. I opened the door quietly and went down the stairs I saw next to me.  
  
The basement was dusty and dark with only a small window. I took Bree and Robbie's hands and used my mage sight to guide them since they didn't have any. I walked into something soft and tug on it. I was a light switch. Wheh the light ccame on I saw Morgan chained to the wall. I ran to her side. 'Morgan! Thank The Goddess we found you.'  
  
I looked at the sigils keeping magick from hitting it. I took my athame and slowly passed it over the sigils, murmuring words and soon the disappeared. I used an unlocking spell to undo the chains. 'Hunter,' Morgan said weakly 'Justine put a damping spell on my powers. Can you take it off?' I examined it with my senses, it wasn't complex. I only needed a few words to take it off. 'Thanks.' Morgan said a bit stronger. I took her up the stairs to the door.  
  
I put my hand the door but the handle wouldn't budge. I jiggled it a bit more but same results. I cast my senses. It was locked with a strong locking spell. It would need some time to undo. As I started to try to undo it I said to Bree and Robbie 'Take Morgan down and let her sit down a bit.'  
  
As I was working I felt a strong magickal power sweep into the room and I ran down the stairs and in the middle of the room was a tornado thst Bree and Robbie was staring at with wide eyes. When it faded Justine was standing in the middle of the room. 'Hello, Hunter.' she said sweetly and I got my powers ready to face the one person I hated the most. The fight had begun. 


	9. power

I turned around, ready to face Justine when Morgan sent one hell of a blast of witch fire at her. I took this as an opportunity. I raised my hand to say 'Nisailtirtha.' But right when I was about to her hand shot up first and she sang 'Lerassnil!' I froze in my tracks. How the hell did she get my true name?! I saw Morgan rush to me but then Justine laughed and said 'Attack her!' against my will I sent a spell of pain to her. She doubled over and I felt a pain in my heart. I couldn't do this. Bree and Robbie looked at me in shock. I forgot they didn't know about true names. With one last look, they took Morgan out of this hell.  
  
I stood in the center of the basement, my eyes being the only thing that could move. 'Well Hunter. How's this for revenge?  
  
*************************************  
Morgan's POV  
  
'Wait,' I protested weakly. 'Hunter!' 'He attacked you!' Bree cried. 'That's because Justine had his true name!' 'What the hells a true name?!' asked Robbie, stopping because he could see I was tried. 'Don't you remember what Killian told us? With the hawk?' A look of recognition passed over Robbie's face. 'Oh! That!' Bree looked over at us. 'so how do we save him?'  
  
When we got to Bree's house Daniel was there. 'Where's Hunter?!' 'Justine had his true name. We couldn't get him.' Daniel growled. 'I will kill her!' I ran over and grabbed him. 'Don't think about that right now! Can you make a spell that might free Hunter from his true name?' he looked thoughtful. 'I think I can. Unless he manages to break out of it, which is doubtful. I just need some time.'  
  
I slammed my hand on the nearby table. 'We don't have freaking time! If we don't get Hunter out of there in time Justine could make him attack us all!' I didn't have much energy after saying that. I fainted.  
**********************************************  
  
Bree looked at Morgan worriedly. 'Is she gonna be ok?' 'YES!' Bree turned around. Daniel said 'I've got a spell!'  
*******************************************  
  
They took a much stronger me to the basement. Bree and Robbie decided to stay out. They knew they wouldn't be able to help much.  
  
When I got down to the room I saw a shocking sight. It was Justine and Hunter. Making out. If it was his choice I would have gone and slugged him but I knew about the true name and wouldn't hold it against him.  
  
I slowly snuck up behind her and shot some witch fire square in her back. She whipped herself out of Hunter's arms and whirled around to face me. 'Hello Morgan. Enjoy the show?' 'Yeah. In a way. But did you know it's even better when he does it because he wants to?' Justine glared at me and I shot some more witch fire at her. While she was still on the floor I quickly chanted the Gaelic words that would free Hunter. The minute he was able to move she went to face Justine.  
  
When Justine was able to get up she started to chant a spell. I just sighed and shook my head. 'Will you guys ever learn?' I said, exasperated. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Justine asked. 'It means you guys always try to kill me and it never works. You're the weakest witch I have ever had to fight.' As I said that I sent a spell to Justine that would get her off the ground. Then I said 'Fight me.' her first spell would have thrown me into a wall if I hadn't sent it back. Then Hunter witched messaged me. *Morgan, should I use her true name?* *No. I wanna kill her myself.* while I was doing this Justine managed to get me off guard and the next thing I knew I was in a binding spell.  
  
Justine came to taunt me in the face. 'Ha! Weakest witch you've ever seen? Don't think so.' I felt Hunter take a step toward me. *Hunter if you help me I will take away all your chances of having children!* I could feel him go pale and back off. While Justine was blabbing I slowly began to probe the spell. Then I realized it was so weak I could simply break through it without have to disassemble it.  
  
When I raised my arm she paled and raised her hands to defend herself. Once she saw me get out of the spell she knew she had made a mistake. I slowly got up, anger running through my blood. I could feel all my binding spells in the front of my mind; I chose the strongest one and flung it at her. Her knees buckled and she dropped to the ground. I could feel a small part of Ciaran's power in the magick and I knew my talent for binding spells did come from Ciaran. I know I had said I wanted none of his powers but I guess in some ways I couldn't stop getting some.  
  
She sat in the center of the room, looking pissed off. Looking at her, so defenseless I couldn't rein in my power. I ran to her and threw punch after punch at her. I hit her till I ran out of energy. Then I realized that I would have to destroy her. I knew about her powers with the bith dearc. Even if we stripped her she could still find a way to get them back. Once you made friends in the shadow world they could open their own bith dearc whenever they wanted and they could probably give her back her powers. (A/N. I don't know about this. Juts something I made up.)  
  
I wanted to give her the most painful death ever but for some reason I couldn't find the power. Then, I felt a rush of anger that wasn't mine and I threw my hands out and watched her soul be drawn out from her body and slump to the floor. The spell had just come to me, like so many I had used before. When I saw that she was really dead I fell to the floor and started crying.  
  
Hunter came and wrapped his arms around me, letting me cry. I had taken another life, and that was dark magick. He helped me get up the stairs and Hunter, Bree, Robbie and I got into the car. Then, we left the miserable place.  
*******************************  
Hunter's POV  
  
I saw Morgan kill Justine. I saw her crying. But most of all what I saw was her pain at having to take another life. It was that very moment I knew I should to it. When we dropped Morgan off at the house I took the car and went to a jewelry store that I had seen when we were driving to their house.  
  
I spent at least an hour looking at all the rings. When I looked at the last ring I knew it was the one. It had a white gold band with a large diamond in the middle and two, small, heart shaped pieces of morganite on both sides of the diamond. It was perfect. The man put it in a small velvet box and I put it in my pocket. I knew Morgan had always wanted to get married by the seaside and California would be the perfect place.  
  
If we wanted to get married here we would have to stay at least two more months to make wedding plans, but the time would be worth it.  
**********************************  
  
When I got to the house I saw Morgan, Bree and Robbie sitting on the couch. Morgan looked up at me and gave a beautiful smile. 'Sorry about threatening to castrate you.' Robbie and Bree cracked up with laughter. 'You did what?!' Morgan explained the whole story. As dangerous as it was they couldn't stop laughing.  
  
When they were done I took a deep breath and pushed my self off the couch. I got down on one knee in front of her and said 'Morgan, my love, my soul mate, my heart's ease. Will you be my wife?' I watched the tears flow out of her eyes. 'Yes!' she cried and I put the ring on her finger and swept her up for a kiss.  
************************************  
Morgan' POV  
  
'Morgan, my love, my soul mate, my heart's ease. Will you be my wife?' when I heard Hunter say those words I knew the Tarot reading had been correct. I didn't even think before answering. 'Yes!' He placed the most beautiful ring on my finger. It had a white gold band with a huge diamond on it with two small pieces of morganite on it and swept me up for a kiss.  
  
'Can we get married here? I know we will have to stay for a few months but it would be perfect.' I asked. Then he said 'That's the second reason I wanted to come here. Bree and Robbie already knew about it. I just wanted to buy the ring here because all the ones in New York didn't have big enough diamonds on them.' I laughed and said 'We'll your dads here. We just have to get my family and Sky and Alwyn.'  
  
Hunter said 'Oh and I think we should have a Wiccan hand fasting.' 'Wait,' I said does that mean I won't have a bridesmaid or anything?' Hunter nodded. 'Problem!' I said. Hunter's face fell. 'What?' he said 'We'll need to have a Catholic wedding as well.' I told him.  
  
He knew that my parents were catholic but I had a feeling was hoping they wouldn't mind. 'Why?'  
  
I laughed. 'Because I promised Mary K she could be my bridesmaid!' 


	10. good pain

I hate to disappoint you guys but I am afraid that this will be the very last chapter of Helpless. I hope it gets a lot of reviews at least!!!!!!!!  
  
****************************************************************  
Morgan's POV  
  
Two Months Later  
  
I was standing at a beautiful altar in the church and Bree and Robbie were next to us. We had decided to do a double marriage and we would do our hand fasting during our honeymoon in Ireland while Bree and Robbie went to Spain. They were right next to us using the same priest; all four of us back to back. Alisa, Mary K, Alywn, and Sky stood around us. Bree and I had decided just to use the same people for bridesmaids. We didn't pick a maid of honor because it was too hard to pick. Hunter had his dad for best man.  
  
'Hunter Niall, do you promise to take Morgan in sickness and in health, in richer or poorer till death do you part?' 'I do.' Hunter said with a face full of happiness.  
  
'Morgan Rowlands, do you promise to take Hunter in sickness and in health, in richer or poorer till death do you part?' 'I do.'  
  
'Do you have the rings?' when he said that little Lanelle, Mary K's adorable daughter came up. She was about three. They had been born before her parents married so that's why she was older than their marriage. She came up with the velvet cushion that held another with gold diamond ring and my gold band with tiny diamonds forming runes of love for Hunter.  
  
As Hunter slipped on the ring he said 'Morgan, I've known since the moment I saw you that you were the one for me, that you made me whole. I promise you that I will always keep you safe and make sure you have a roof over you shoulders. And I promise I will always love you.'  
  
I slipped the gold band on his fingers and said 'Hunter, when I first met you I felt a piece of me become whole, when I first touched you I felt a world of love flow through me. And I promise as love as I live to return that to you. No matter what the situation or cost I will never stop loving you.' I heard some sniffling in the aisle and heard Bree tell Robbie her vows.  
  
'With the power invested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife.' said the priest, 'You may now kiss the bride.' We leaned towards each other and we met in the middle, as always. Then we walked out the church with flowers falling around us and we all piled into the limo Bree's dad had rented for all of us. When we were all in the spacious room Robbie opened a bottle of champagne and we toasted each other for a happy marriage.  
********************************************************  
Ireland, one month later  
  
'Oh, Hunter, this is beautiful!' I said. It was true. The field Hunter had chosen was in the center of a circle of mountains. In the center was a small lake with a stream leading north out of it leading to the city which was a far way off. Our hand fasting would be done in privacy.  
  
We were standing by a stone altar with all the elements and a statue of a man and woman entwined in the center and it was surrounded by three red candles for passion. Standing by it holding a golden spelled rope was the Wiccan priest Alyce had suggested. She said her friend had used him but she had blushed while saying it. I wonder what that was about.  
  
'Would you all like to come up? The Goddess is strong in this circle.' the priest said softly. We were standing in a circle of roses sprinkled with salt and rose water. We walked to the middle of it and Sky, Alywn, and Bree and Robbie had come from Spain to be here. He softly sang a song in Celtic that I didn't fully understand. As he was singing it he bound our hands with the gold rope and sprinkled rose petals over it and whispered a spell of love, luck and safety over it and us. He blessed us with good health and we smiled as we felt magick and love flow through us.  
  
A blast of light came from the sky and lifted us a few feet in the air. When we landed the priest said 'The Goddess has bound you together. She and I wish you a happy life together. He broke the circle and smiling at everyone we left and went to our cabin that we rented.  
  
Hunter swept me into his arms and said 'Welcome home Mrs. Niall.' I smiled and said 'Glad to be called that!' he gave another smile and said 'Hey, have I told you what Wiccans do after their hand fasting?'  
  
I smiled knowing what this would mean. I gave him a kiss on the neck and whispered 'Why don't you show me?' He smiled and we fell on the bed in passion.  
************************************************  
Nine months later  
  
'PUSH!' the nurse cried at me. 'I can almost see the head!' I stopped because I had been pushing for the last twenty minuets. 'Why didn't you see it twenty minuets ago?!' I screamed.  
  
Hunter had gotten me pregnant on our hand fasting which was great. We were happy to finally have the child we had known about for years but now I wasn't sure if she was so good.  
  
'JUST PULL THE BLOODY BUGGER OUT!' I screamed and the nurse said 'Let me get your husband and give you some time alone?' She left and when she got Hunter she said 'You've got yourself a spirited one there. I'd be careful in there.' Hunter looked confused they went into the room.  
  
'Love? What's the problem?' 'How about you get pregnant then go into labor? You should understand all this screaming then!' I shrieked at him. He backed off a little bit and said 'I see.'  
  
Ever since I got pregnant this bugger had been messing with my powers. When I was scrying for Sky she used my powers and made me watch Tom and Jerry. I was looking at that candle for a full two hours.  
  
I screamed as another contraction came and a wave of pain rushed over me. Hunter grabbed my hand as a nurse came in and said 'Ok she's coming. Just push!' 'Naw, ya think?' I screamed at her. After a few pain filled minuets she baby came out screaming her head off which I thought was a bit unfair. She hadn't gone through any pain. I should be the one screaming but I was crying too much to care much.  
  
'Give her to me!' I ordered and the nurse handed me Moira and left. Hunter snuggled up to me and said 'Our Moira's perfect.' He was right. She was perfect. Every enemy was gone. No one else would be coming for us. Robbie and Bree had given birth to a boy named Will and Mary K was expecting a set of twin boys which I knew would ruin Lanelle's life. They would be perfect, my friends were perfect, my baby was perfect and now, so was my life. (Please read what I have written at the bottom of the page!)  
********************************************************  
And that is the lovely end of my amazing story! * cries* I loved entertaining you all. I would just like to thank my mother and father and everyone who inspired me! I love to pretend I'm at the Oscars or something. Yes this is the end of the story I am sorry to say. I hope to have a new story up soon, maybe a sequel. But first I will finish Change of Destiny which should be a kinda long one. I hope that all of you have read that and that you all loved this story. Adieu and goodbye with this story! 


End file.
